


Ложь во спасение?

by AAluminium



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Война несправедлива. Я понял это некоторое время назад, но все еще тешил надежду, что существуют еще возможности открыто выражать человеческие чувства. На деле же мы делим людей на ранги, притворяемся – но значит ли это хоть что-нибудь? Значит ли это, что мы сумеем победить, прибегая к шпионажу и лжи?





	Ложь во спасение?

Война несправедлива. Я понял это некоторое время назад, но все еще тешил надежду, что существуют еще возможности открыто выражать человеческие чувства. На деле же мы делим людей на ранги, притворяемся – но значит ли это хоть что-нибудь? Значит ли это, что мы сумеем победить, прибегая к шпионажу и лжи?

Хотя я всегда двигаюсь вперед, существует нечто, что все еще не могу уложить в голову. Я солгал, чтобы спастись – я солгал Саре, используя ее веру, я солгал женщине, имеющей достаточно сострадания, чтобы извлечь из моего тела пулю. Она всегда была искренней; она на протяжении всего времени оставалась самой собой – и не была готова притворяться, даже когда от этого умения зависела ее жизнь. Меня это поразило. Если бы я был на ее месте, я бы подписал бумаги и продолжил уходить от прямых ответов – но она отказалась подчиниться обстоятельствам. 

Да, она была тверда. Может, в этом и была ее трагедия? Может быть, если бы люди легче приспосабливались бы к миру, до войн дело и не доходило бы?

\- Бен, ты должен. Ты не можешь просто напялить на себя маску и рвануть в город! – Эйб сердито на меня шипит, его глаза сужены. – Почему просто не дать мне лодку, отправить меня в Сетокет, забрать Мэри и Томаса…

\- Потому что это опасно, Эйб, - я чеканю каждое слово, стараясь оставаться спокойным и убедительным. А это нелегко, учитывая, как он может быть упрям, когда дело доходит до его чувств. – На кону стоит все, все, понимаешь? Ты не можешь предсказать… 

\- Мой отец погиб. Моя жизнь разрушена. Но вместо того, чтобы использовать возможность отомстить посредством Калпера младшего, ты просто… 

\- Эйб! – мне приходится повысить голос. Лучше бы этому не превращаться в шумную перепалку. – Ты меня не слушаешь. Необходимо получить разрешение Вашингтона на операцию, в противном случае она будет непродуманной до мелочей и может провалиться! Его согласие – решающая часть вообще всего предприятия, он единственный, кто и в самом деле может…

\- Тогда поговори с Вашингтоном! Ты просто не знаешь Таунзенда. Он ни за что не будет разговаривать с тем, кого не знает сам. 

\- Я майор Континентальной армии!

\- Да хоть сам Вашингтон! – он практически кричит, и меня это начинает волновать. Если он привлечет еще больше ненужного нам внимания, все пойдет прахом. Его не угомонят даже жесты – он ничего не замечает кроме противника напротив. – Таунзенд совершенно точно ничего тебе не скажет. Он совершенно точно не будет говорить ни с кем из вас. Вот поэтому-то он для нас так важен, как ты не понимаешь, Бен? 

\- Эйб. Вашингтон… 

\- Да пропади пропадом твой Вашингтон! Если ты делаешь это по-своему – я умываю руки. Твоя задумка лишила меня нормальной жизни и отца, но я больше не позволю ей забрать кого-нибудь еще. Слышишь меня, Бен? Я больше ничему и никому не позволю забрать у меня кого-нибудь еще. Даже если в этом замешан ты. 

Война несправедлива. Сара знала это с самого начала, но не переметнулась на сторону врага при первой трудности – она выбрала свою сторону и никогда не меняла своего мнения – даже попав в плен. Она была готова погибнуть за свои убеждения… 

_…но я не готова умереть за твои._

\- Хорошо, - сжимаю эфес шпаги, - я обсужу это с Вашингтоном. Но пообещай: никаких выходок до того, как я вернусь. Никаких. Никакой спешки и попыток вернуться в Сетокет. Понятно? 

Он неохотно кивает. Я направляюсь к шатру главнокомандующего. Готовы ли мы умереть за наши убеждения так же легко, как готова была Сара?...


End file.
